Naruto: Uzugakure's Viper
by Toorafc
Summary: Months before the sealing Minato found a plot to overthrow him that most of the village was in on so he thought up a plan to bring back a Village that was lost. Uzugakure!
1. The Leaf's First Mistake

Naruto: Uzugakure's Viper

Hi this is my first Naruto fan fic. I'm not sure if this will be a harem or not yet. This story will have a good Orochimaru and good Kyubi. I have always thought what would of happened if Orochimaru had taught Minato instead of Jarryia. I got my inspiration for this from Dokushu, The Poison Master by Kairomaru and I may be using jutsu that Kairomaru created so he should also get some of the credit.

Talking: "Ramen"

Thinking: 'ero kitsune'

Demon/Summon: **"damn Kit'**

Naruto: Uzugakure's Viper Chapter 1: The Leaf's First Mistake

In the village hidden in the leaves the hokage was admiring the birth of his son.

"Minato doesn't he look Beautiful" Kushina said exhaustedly since she had given birth to a baby boy.

"Yes he does" Minato replied

"Where is that sensei of yours? I thought he would want to be here to see his student's newborn son. Not to mention he sees you as a son so he would probably see little Naruto as his grandson." Kushina asked her husband.

"Orochimaru – sensei is finalising a backup plan if something goes wrong" Minato stated. "What do you mean? What could go wrong?" Kushina asked. Minato was about to reply when his apprentice came through the door.

"Minato-sensei the Kyubi has been sighted and from what they said it is less than a day away. What should we do?" Minato thought for a while then said" I have no choice" then he turned to Kushina and said. "I'm sorry but I haven't finished working out the seal. I'm going to have to take little Naruto with me".

Kushina looked horrified "No. No way in hell Minato. You are not going to seal it in him" she said practically crying. Minato seeing this started to cry himself and said" I don't want to do this either but I have to, I just hope you and him will be able to forgive me"

"I will" she replied "and he will to"

"Tsunade" Minato called then a tall blonde woman came into view from the door.

"What do you need Minato- Kun" she asked in a motherly tone.

"I need you and Jiraiya to take Kushina and this scroll to wave for a while" Minato said. "As well as Hiashi, Hitomei and Neji" "Why" Tsunade asked politely

"Because I have a bad feeling about what's going to happen after I seal the fox" Minato explained. "What do you mean?" Jiraiya asked as he came through the door. Well a few of the clan's elders have been acting up and we haven't heard a single peep out of Danzo" Minato said worriedly. "And I think he is waiting for a chance just like this to take advantage of" he added.

"You don't think he would do anything would you. I mean yes he wants to control as much as he can on the council but surely he wouldn't commit treason?" Saratobi asked.

"The day I start trusting Danzo is the day I divorce Kushina and marry Sakumo Harruno." Minato stated. "And it's not treason if you have most of the village behind you to help you get away with it" he added.

"So what do you have planed" Tsunade asked. "You and Jiraiya will take Kushina to wave and if Danzo and the village betray us then I have relieved the Inuzuka, Saratobi, Hatake, Yamanaka and Aburame clan's as well as Hiashi, Hitomei, Neji and a few chosen anbu." Minato said. "So they don't have to be tied the village and that will be in effect as soon as he asks Saratobi to step down as acting hokage." He added

Then he turned to Kakashi and said "I want you and your squad to follow jiraiya and Tsunade and to make sure they're not getting followed by root anbu."

"No problem sensei" Kakashi replied

**Time skip to after the sealing**

Orochimaru was holding little Naruto and had just opened the council chamber door and walked inside. He was about to say something when he was cut off by one of the civilian council members. "Orochimaru you dare to interrupt this meeting?" he accused pompously. "And not to mention bring that Dem..." the council member was cut off when he felt the cold steel of Kusanagi at the side of his neck.

"You were wise to cut off your sentence there. If you had finished it your head would be without a body." Orochimaru stated seriously. "You should count yourself lucky. The next time you verbally or even think of physically abusing my student's son I will not be as forgiving." He added threateningly

"Well now that that is out of the way Minato asked me to come out of retirement and I have decided to..." Saratobi tried to say but was interrupted by Danzo. "I'm sorry Saratobi but I won't let you accept being hokage when the village and clans want me to be hokage."

With that a root anbu who set himself behind Saratobi ran him through with a kunai but something was off. Instead of blood coming from the wound Saratobi went in a puff of smoke.

"Shadow Clone" Danzo realised. "But how did he know"

"You fool Minato knew about years ago. "He knew that as soon as he died that you would use the opportunity to take the position by force." Orochimaru said smiling. "So he set his plan into motion".

"Here this is a present from the late hokage" He _said_ and then in a puff of smoke not only Orochimaru and Naruto were gone but also Tsume Inuzuka, Hiashi Hyuga and Shibi Aburame.

_To Danzo_

_By now I will have died from the sealing, the fox is within my son and you have had your coup de tat and I bet your wondering why he gave up so easy. I have known you would try something like this and well I have some news for you. As of now the Saratobi, Namikaze, Yamanaka, Inuzuka, Hatake and Aburame clans are hereby released from the village as well as Hiashi Hitomei, Neji Jarryia, Tsunade and Orochimaru. You spineless old piece of shit I hope you and the Villagers find a slow and painful death._

_Minato Namikaze_

Danzo was speechless he had lost three major clans and three minor clans and it looked like they had already cleared out. "Root kill Orochimaru then go to the Namikaze compound and break into the vaults" Danzo ordered and Orochimaru started laughing.

"Kyu kyu kyu Danzo do you really think my student would be that stupid to leave any of his jutsu for you to have. I think you are in need of some help from Inoichi" Orochimaru stated. "DIE" Danzo said as he threw a kunai with his good arm but before the kunai hit Orochimaru said "Too late I'm already gone" and as the kunai hit he went in a puff of smoke.

**IN WAVE**

Kushina was worried. There was no word from Orochimaru and she hasn't held Naruto in a while and she wanted him in her arms. Her best friend since she arrived in Konoha Tsume Inuzuka was by her side. "Kushina don't worry Orochimaru – sama loved Minato like a son so he would rather die than let anything happen to little Naruto" she said soothingly

"I know that but I just want to know that he is safe." Kushina replied nervously. Tsume was just about to reply when a snake summon appeared in a puff of smoke.

"Serpios" Kushina Stated. "Yes Kushina – san Orochimaru - sama said that he and the squirt are on their way now" he said. "Ok at least he is safe" she said.

Oh Minato if only you told me about this plan of yours" she added as she went to her room to get some rest.

A/N:That's it for the first chapter. Constructive criticism is always welcome. And please review.


	2. Rebuilding Uzugakure

Hey it's Toorafc with the next instalment of Naruto: Uzugakure's Viper. Thanks to everyone for the reviews so far.

To 3lildee as soon as I read your review I realised that I had not thought about what Orochimaru would be doing at that time and hopefully I will have fixed it up before I upload this chapter as for where does he stand in this story well he is Minato's father figure because I am making the Namikaze clan not from Konoha. I won't tell which village they will be from originally because it will come out in either this chapter or the next anyway. Orochimaru has been there for Minato ever since he was a young boy.

Just to let you know there will be a time skip just to show how long it took for Uzugakure to be built and settled.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the other characters

Talking: "Ramen"

Thinking: 'ero kitsune'

Demon/Summon: **"damn Kit'**

Naruto: Uzugakure's Viper: Chapter 2: Rebuilding Uzugakure, The Reappearance of the first lost bloodline and the hint of another

Orochimaru got to wave with Naruto the early next morning and found kushina's room and put him in the little crib that was next to the crib. "Oh little Naru – Kun you are going to be just like your mother and father in many ways" Orochimaru stated. "Let's hope u don't get too much of your mother's habits otherwise our new village may not survive" he added.

"I heard that!" came Kushina's shaky voice from the shadows. As she came out Orochimaru could see that she had been crying for a while and she hadn't had any sleep.

"Oh Kushi – kun I know it will be hard but you have to be strong because Minato would not want you to beat yourself up like this and you will also have little Naru – kun to think about as well." He said worried about someone who felt like a daughter in-law to him.

"I know but I'm scared. I don't think I can raise him on my own. Plus with Naruto being a jinchuuriki Danzo will want him as a weapon and let's not forget Iwa. They will hunt us down to the ends of the earth to get there revenge for what Minato did" Kushina said then started sobbing again.

Orochimaru just wrapped her in a fatherly hug and laughed "Kyu kyu kyu do you really think that the people who left the village with you will abandon you just like that will you?" He asked Do you think that Tsunade, Jiraiya or I will leave you when Minato was considered family to us?" he added. "All of us believed in Minato and everyone knows that Naruto is his son and will help you with his upbringing." Orochimaru stated.

"Thank you Orochimaru – san I guess that Minato's death has hit me hard. I'm just worried about what the future will bring" Kushina said

"Do not worry Kushi – Kun Minato revealed to me what his plan was and since we are in wave I need to recruit someone to our cause." Orochimaru stated

"What do you mean?" Kushina asked

"Well we need a new ninja village don't we. So we are here to get someone to help us build It." he replied.

"A new village?" Kushina asked "but where will we build it"

"Do not worry about that but Minato wanted it to be a surprise" Orochimaru said

Back in Konoha

"Hokage - sama what are you going to do? We have just lost three major clans and three minor clans, the three Sannin and Orochimaru's and Tsunade's apprentices, four Hyuga's not to mention that the demon that we were going to use as a weapon." Said Sakumo Harruno. "Not to mention one of our biggest exports is gone because those freaks that make the silk are gone"

Danzo wasn't even paying attention. He was trying to think where he slipped up because it couldn't work out how his plan could've been found out.

Suddenly the doors to his office opened and two of his root commanders came in. "Report" he said. "Hokage – sama the Namikaze estate is destroyed. It collapsed when the vault was breached." said the commander.

"WHAT!" The Council yelled. The civilian council was beside itself with rage and Danzo was furious.

In Wave

Orochimaru was walking along the pier when he saw a young woman being harassed by some men and went over to help. Needless to say it wasn't long before the men were out of there as fast as their legs could carry then.

"Thank you they have been bothering me for a while" she said

"It was nothing. I was actually wanted some help with finding someone and I was hoping if you would be able to help me?" Orochimaru explained.

"Of course I will be happy to help you." She replied. "Now who are you looking for?"

"I am looking for a builder by the name of Tazuna because I have a job for him." Orochimaru replied. "Oh that's easy you may as well come home with me because he is my father" She replied

"Ok" he said and he followed her back to home. When he got there Tazuna was sitting in the kitchen having a coffee when his daughter came in with a stranger.

"Hello My Name is Tazuna. How can I help you?" he asked

"Hello My name is Orochimaru and i have a proposition for you and your village." Orochimaru said. And he told him what had happened over the last twenty four hours.

"Is the mother and baby okay?" Tsunami asked

"Yes they are doing fine but the proposition I had for you was to build a new ninja village and have town join this new village" Orochimaru said.

To say that Tazuna was shocked was an understatement and he nearly fainted. "I'm not trying to be rude but why would we want to take you up on this offer?" he asked.

'Well for one thing you would be a lot safer because there would be ninja patrolling our borders and not to mention the ones still in the village. There would be people who would be willing to put their lives on the line day in and day out. Thinking that your safe and knowing are two different things." Orochimaru said truthfully.

Tazuna couldn't disagree there but he had another question. "What about farming? The farmers need to grow their crops so they can provide for everyone." He asked.

"The terrain is suitable for farming and the clans will help with the building and every one of the civilians to get back on their feet" Orochimaru stated.

There was another pause before Tazuna asked his last question. "Where is this Village going to be built?"

Orochimaru smirked because he heard a rumour that most of the civilians from Uzugakure had gone to wave to start anew. "The question isn't where it is going to be built but where it is going to be rebuilt" and he took a gold pendant out of his pocket. As Tazuna looked at the pendant he was shocked at what he saw. He saw two symbols that he hadn't seen in a long time.

"they are the clan signs of the Uzumaki and the Namikaze. How did you get it?" Tazuna asked.

"The mother of the baby is Kushina Uzumaki and his father was Minato Namikaze." He stated

"You mean to tell me that both clans are alive and are married to each other?." Tazuna asked

"No both clans have become one. Minato was the last Namikaze and Kushina was the last Uzumaki. They got married and the Uzumaki and the Namikaze became one." Orochimaru said.

"So you want to rebuild Uzugakure!" Tazuna said still in shock.

Orochimaru couldn't get the smile off of his face "That is exactly what i want to do!" He said honestly.

"Well i will have to bring it up with the village council but most will look forward to it." Tazuna said and ended up with a smile on his face.

1 Week Later: Wave Council Meeting

"Orochimaru why are we going to this town meeting when have no business being there in the first place?" Kushina asked while carrying a sleeping naruto in her arms.

"Well Kushi – kun when i asked the builder to help us build our new village i sort of asked if there village would like to join us as well" Orochimaru stated

"YOU WHAT" Kushina yelled

"That was unexpected" Tsume said to the other clan heads while she had kiba in her arms.

"Why would you do that? You know that we could get ambushed by Konoha at anytime" Kushina stated "i wouldn't want them to get hurt just because of us." She added.

"I'm sorry but it was part of Minato's plan" Orochimaru said "and he wanted to keep it as a surprise." he added as he saw Kushina about to yell at him. "You will possibly find out tonight anyway"

"I better!" Kushina replied in a voice that scared Orochimaru shitless.

When they got to the meeting they sat down in there designated seats and waited for the remaining people to take their seats so the meeting to begin. As soon as everyone was seated Tazuna stood up and addressed the people.

"People, friends i have called this meeting for two reasons. The first is one of good news. I have found out that two families from the old country have survived the destruction of our last home. The Uzumaki and the Namikaze." Tazuna said happily.

There was complete silence. The whole meeting room full of people were speechless. Kushina was shocked beyond measure to think that her late husbands clan was from whirlpool was just enough to shock her let alone that wave was made up from people who left whirlpool to escape the war.

"That's not all but we have them here with us now." Tazuna said. "Lady Namikaze would you like to explain what happened to you" he asked

Kushina was nervous she was still grieving Minato but she got up, gave Naruto to Inoichi and introduced herself, what happened after she left whirlpool up until now. The villagers hung on every word and were pissed off when they heard what happened when they left Konoha.

"And the second thing that I wanted to bring up was that Orochimaru the sensei of Minato Namikaze has asked if we would come with them to rebuild Uzugakure to its former glory." Tazuna stated happily. Suddenly there was a roar that could be heard outside the village but Kushina never heard it because she fainted.

A couple of hours later Kushina woke up at Tazuna's house with Naruto in a cot next to her. "Easy there Kushina you just fainted" Tsunade said

"What happened? Why did I faint?" Kushina asked.

"Probably it's because you found out that Minato's plan was to rebuild Uzugakure and bring it back to its former glory" Tsunade said with a smirk on her face.

"Come again?" Kushina asked.

"I said it's probably because..." Tsunade started but was interrupted by Kushina. "Sorry Tsunade I heard you the first time. And when I get a hold of that sake I am going to kill him. Then I'm going to find a way to bring his student back to life and kill him as well for not telling me." Kushina Threatened.

**Other side of town**

In a bar on the other side of town Orochimaru had a shiver go up his spine then he sneezed. 'Oh no I think this is going to be like the time I forgot to tell Kushina that Tsume was in labour. Minato if you are there tell me how i can get on her good side again.' he thought.

**Back with Kushina**

"Well at least you won't have to worry about the civilians treating Naruto the wrong way if the meeting was anything to go by." Tsunade said.

"I just couldn't imagine if both Minato and I died that night." Kushina replied. As she moved to the cot to watch her son sleep

"Well you won't have to worry about it now so forget about what might have been and focus on what has happened and what will happen." Tsunade said.

"Thank you." Kushina said before getting into bed.

"You never have to thank me ok Orochimaru, Jiraiya and I will always be there for you" Tsunade replied as she left.

**Time skip: 4 years: Edge of the Forest outside Uzugakure **

"**Damn pups. Where are they?'** Kuromaru said to himself. **"If only Hana could've helped me. All she would have to do is call Naruto and he would come running. Then Kiba would follow.' **

Suddenly there was a familiar voice calling for help. 'That's Kiba' the wolf thought as he followed kiba's voce when he got there he found Naruto on the ground in pain.

"Kuromaru Naruto was bitten by a snake." Kiba stated

"**You go home and let your mum know what happened while I take Naruto to the hospital'** Kuromaru ordered. Then Kiba helped Naruto on to Kuromaru's back and went home.

As soon as kuromaru got to the hospital they got Naruto in to a ward and they got most of the poison out until Shizune found out something.

"Tsunade – Sama Something's wrong. Naruto's body won't let us suck the rest of the poison out."

"What are you sure?" Asked a surprised Tsunade.

"Yes it's as if the poison is trying to spread itself around his body but the odd thing is that it's not attacking him at all" said a mystified Shizune.

Kushina who was listening to the whole thing remembered something her grandmother said.

**Flashback**

A six year old Kushina was in her room studying when the door opened and her grandmother opened the door bringing a drink for her.

"Hey Obaa – Chan could you help me with a question on my homework" she asked.

"Of course brat. What's the question?" her grandmother asked.

"Who was the other founding clan of Uzugakure and what was their bloodline?" She replied

"Well the other founding clan was the Namikaze and their bloodline was called poison vain it allows poison to flow through their body. They can use it in their taijutsu and can use it with their weapons. Does that answer your question?" her grandmother asked after answering the question.

"Yes thank you" the girl replied as she went back to her home work.

**Flashback End**

"It seems that one of Naruto's possible bloodlines has awaken" Kushina said as she knelt in front of Naruto.

Suddenly Naruto sat up and his eyes opened but instead of the blue eyes Kushina was used to seeing she saw that both of his eyes where all blue but there was a black swirl in each eye slowly turning clockwise. Then as soon as it happened his eyes closed then he laid back down and instantly fell asleep.

'No it couldn't be could it?' Kushina thought

And that's it and I hope you like it. Please keep reviewing and I would like to ask if someone could translate some things for me.

Poison vain

Whirlpool eye

Raging whirlpool eye


	3. Meeting Manda

Hey I'm back with the next chapter in Naruto Uzugakure's viper. Thanks for all your reviews so far.

To Wyrtha the bloodline will be explained more in this chapter because he will be training in it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the other characters

Talking: "Ramen"

Thinking: 'ero kitsune'

Demon/Summon: **"damn Kit'**

**Naruto Uzugakure's Viper: Chapter 3: Meeting Manda **

The morning after Naruto was bitten he was released from hospital and as soon as he and his mother got home Kushina pulled him aside. "Now Naru-kun I think now is the time to start your ninja training." She stated. "What do you think?" she added as she saw her son's eyes widen and his smile grew. Yeah of course Kaa-san then i can finally show Tou-san how great of a ninja I will become." Naruto said. Kushina looked at her son with pride.

"But I thought you wanted to impress Kiba's sister Hana" Kushina said with a smirk on her face.

"What are you talking about kaa-san?" Naruto's face went red as he tried to reason with his mother.

"OH you couldn't hide it from me my little Naru-kun I found out about you and Hana falling asleep under the tree in our training grounds. If it was possible Naruto's face just went a couple of shades redder.

'Oh Minato I hope you are watching over our son. I know he will make you very proud of him someday.' She thought.

She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard Naruto talking to Tsunade.

"Tsunade obaa-chan kaa-san said that I will start my training tomorrow." Naruto said happily.

"Well we better get everything you need today then" Tsunade said smiling as Kushina hoisted Naruto on to her shoulders.

"First stop is at Orochimaru's so you can sign the snake contract and pick up the shadoukoubra-ken scroll" (shadow cobra fist) Kushina said.

"Then go to the weapons store to get some things. Tomorrow your tourt... I mean training will begin." Kushina added with a smirk on her face. 'Oh oh I think I just bit off more than I could chew' Naruto thought.

As they got around the corner they bumped into the snake sanin. "Ah Orochimaru just the person we want to see." Tsunade said.

"Oh ok but I need to be quick so i can leave for that mission Kushi-chan gave me" Orochimaru replied.

"We think it's time that Naruto met Manda." Kushina said "and we need the Shadoukoubra-ken scroll as well" she added.

"Of course he can meet Manda but I want to be the one to teach him the shadoukoubraken myself." Orochimaru explained.

"Okay then I will start him on the Doragūn-ken then." Kushina said.

The four of them went to one of the empty training grounds so that they had enough room for Orochimaru to summon Manda.

"Summoning Jutsu" Orochimaru bellowed

There was a huge puff of smoke and when the smoke cleared there was a massive purple snake. Naruto stood in awe as he looked at the huge serpent and wondered if one day he would be able to summon an animal as big as that.

"**Orochimaru why have you summoned me'** the snake said in a voice that started to scare Naruto.

"I have summoned you because Kushina thought it was time that you met Minato's son." Orochimaru explained.

"**The brat's son. About time I've been waiting to meet my next summoner'** Manda said. Then manda looked at the little boy who once he found Manda looking at him hid behind his mom. Manda smiled and slowly put his head down near Kushina. **"Do not be afraid little one I am the boss of the snake summons who made a deal so that anyone from your clan would be allowed to summon us.'** Manda said.

"Really?" Naruto asked as his eyes brightened and a smile starting to form on his face.

"**Yes and to be truthful your father was my favourite summoner so I hope you grow strong like he was.'** Manda replied.

As soon as Naruto heard that he was so excited to start his training then said " Just like my father I will prove to you that i will be a worthy summoner for your clan Manda-sama." Manda just smirked **"I'm sure you will kid'** he replied.

"Manda-sama I was wondering will you let Naruto sign the summoning contract of the Uzumaki clan as well?" Kushina asked.

"**That will be no problem but when he summons that oaf of a dragon boss he needs to summon me as well because that fool owes me for the bet I had with him." **Manda replied.

"What was the bet if I may ask?" Kushina asked. What happened next was unexplainable to her and the two sanin because Manda started to sweat. **"Sorry you can ask him about it bye" **Manda said before he was gone in a puff of smoke.

"Why do I have a feeling that I'm not going to like it when I find out?" Kushina asked then she looked at Naruto

"Well we have one more stop before we head back home and start your theory training and that's the falcon's claw weapons shop." Kushina said.

"What do you mean by theory training?" Naruto asked.

"Well you need to learn what chakra is and what better way to learn than from reading scrolls." Kushina said.

"Aaaaawwwwhhhhh I just want to learn how to kick ass and take names." Naruto said disappointedly and folding his arms.

"Now now Naruto that part will come later plus you only want to impress Hana-chan by beating Kiba." Kushina said which caused Tsunade, Orochimaru and Kushina to smirk and Naruto to blush.

"No. That's not the reason." He said hotly.

"Sure Naruto-kun. Just like the time you said you wouldn't wash your hands after she held your hand after she and Tsume took you out for ramen." Orochimaru said as his smirk got bigger and Naruto if he could had just gotten redder.

As they walked into the weapons store Kushina was greeted by the owner.

"Aaahhh Uzukage-sama what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you in my store?" the owner asked.

"Namahara-san you should know by now not to use titles it makes me feel old and like I have a pole up my ass. Plus your family has made our weapons for generations if anyone has the right to be on a first name basis it would be your family" Kushina said.

"As long as you do the same for me" he replied. "Now what were you after" he added.

"Kira this is my son Naruto. Naruto this is Kira Hamada. We've come to get the usual Uzumaki Training kit." Kushina said.

"I'll have most of it ready for you in a week but the swords will be ready in three weeks" Kira said.

"And I was wondering if you made weapons for the Namikaze as well?" Kushina asked.

Yes we did though we haven't since the clan split." He replied, and then he looked at Naruto for a minute then smiles "though it looks like fortune has smiled on me and has given me another chance to make those weapons again." He added.

"Well we will need a set of theirs as well" Kushina replied.

"I will be honoured to make them for Naruto." Kira said gratefully.

"No the pleasure is all mine. Anyway come on son let's start your theory training. If you do it quick enough I'll show you some of our family jutsu." Kushina said. "See you later Kira" she added as she was pulled out of the shop by her four year old.

**In Konoha – Nara clan compound**

"Shikaku answer me again. Why did we not take the fourth's offer to go to whirlpool?" Chouza asked his teammate.

"Simple Chouza we were being too troublesome at the time. We thought we could change the way the villages acted. We were too naive for our own good."Shikaku said flatly.

"Well what can we do about it?" Chouza asked.

"I don't know but I don't have the full backing of my clan like you do. I am already under pressure from the elders because Inoichi is one of my best friends." Shikaku stated.

"Well what do you think we can do about it?" Chouza asked

"Well my clan won't back me up so we have to find another way" Shikaku explained.

**Hokage Tower**

Danzo, Homura and Koharu were sitting in the meeting room and were going over plans for getting bloodlines for Konoha.

"I have sent a couple of my root ninja to all the major Villages to find me some samples of their bloodlines" Danzo explained.

And what happens if the other villages find out it was our ninja that were sneaking around there villages." Homura asked.

"Do not worry as you have no need to since there is no way they will ever truly know which village they are from because of the seal that was placed on them when they entered my service. Danzo stated.

"Never mind that what about the group of traitors that left us?" Koharu asked

"I'm afraid my men haven't been able to find them." Danzo said. "All we know is that they were in wave for a few days then the next day them and at least three quarters of wave left." He added.

"What " Homura and Koharu said in unison.

**Back in whirlpool**

Over the next few months Naruto did a fair bit of physical training so he could learn the two taijutsu. He picked up the basics of the Doragūn – ken (Dragoon Fist) and was about to start reading the next part of his scroll when his mother stopped him.

"That's enough Naruto I don't want you to start work on the lotus's until you are at least in your final year in the academy." Kushina stated firmly.

"But why?" Naruto whined to his mother.

"Because your body is not ready to handle the stress yet." Kushina replied knowingly. "And plus I still think you aren't ready for your father's style just yet." She added.

"Ok." Naruto said with disappointed look on his face.

"Hmmmm you've been training pretty hard lately so I guess you can go and see Kiba. Just don't get into too much trouble ok." Kushina said since she knew it would bring the smile back on his face.

"Ok kaa – san" Naruto said as he sprinted out the door.

As he got out of the clan compound he wanted to go and get something to eat so he headed over to Ichiraku's ramen stand and saw a little blonde girl and her dad sitting a one stool.

"Hi my name is Namikaze – Uzumaki Naruto what's yours?" Naruto asked politely.

"Hi Naruto my name is Yamanaka Inoichi and this is my daughter Ino." Inoichi replied.

"Hi" Ino said after her father introduced her.

"Hi Naruto – kun what will you be ordering today?" Ayame asked.

"Hi Ayame - nii chan I'll have some pork ramen and keep them coming." Naruto answered.

"Sorry Naruto – kun but your mom told me to cut down the amount of ramen you have." Ayame said.

"Awww come on Ayame – Nii chan you know that a ninja has to grow up big and strong. What better way than with the food of the gods?" Naruto complained.

"But that's why your mother asked me to do it. Because you will need a balanced diet to become a strong ninja." Ayame said.

"Ok." Naruto said as he dug into his ramen.

Inoichi and Ayame were laughing their heads off and Ino was not getting why.

After Naruto had his ramen which was a lot less than what he normally would he said goodbye to the Yamanaka's and Ayame and headed for the Inuzuka compound.

As he got there he was greeted by the three pups that were named the Uzu no Ryoken (Hounds of whirlpool).

"Ok boys settle down we can play later. Let's go see Hana – Chan" Naruto said which was met with happy yips from the pups.

As he went through the door he was greeted to the sight of Kiba in a dress and it wasn't long before he was on the ground and in tears.

"Yeah yeah laugh it up we'll see what happens in few months when we go at it in the academy" Kiba said. When all of a sudden there was a flash of white light from a camera.

"Yeah well I think I'll keep this for a while might come in handy." Naruto said then bolted out the door.

**Somewhere in Amegakure**

'Is this how the Uchiha clan started' Nagato thought to himself as he paced the corridor.

"Konan" he called and as he finished a blue haired woman walked in.

"Yes Nagato – Sama what is it you require of me?" she replied

"First please don't call me that it makes me feel old and secondly, I think Maddra is going to betray us so round up Sasori and Kisame for me." Nagato stated

"whats this about Nagato?" konan asked.

At this Nagato had shown his first true smile in a while.

"I think it's time I was reunited with my sister and met my nephew. What do you think?" he asked then winked at the women in front of him.

Again sorry for the long wait and I hope it was worth it. I'm not sure if I should make this a harem or not. Please let me know your thoughts and keep the reviews coming.

Also sorry that there wasn't any info on any of Naruto's bloodlines because i wanted to get Orochimaru to teach him about it so i might put it in ether the next chapter or the one after. Any way I hope you like it. See ya.


End file.
